NEI intramural is moving forward in three main areas of development: (1) genetics; (2) neuroscience; and (3) translational and clinical research. To carry out these programs we have had to renovate and design new space to fit our needs. Over the past year, due to an expansion of our scientific IT requirements, NEI has commissioned new temporary space in Building 10, 5th floor, D-wing, to house new Intramural Research Program IT staff. These staff will be in close proximity to many of our principal investigators and will allow them to better provide for their needs.